Her 16th Summer
by cem-87
Summary: This is a sequel to my story Coming Home. It will be mostly Brooke and Sam, and a little bit of Julian and the rest of the group thrown in. It’s basically a continuation of the story that takes place. Better intro inside!
1. The Party

**Title: Her 16****th**** Summer**

**Summary**: This is a sequel to my story Coming Home. It will be mostly Brooke and Sam, and a little bit of Julian and the rest of the group thrown in. It's basically a continuation of the story that takes place.

**Prologue:**

Things are good in the Davis home. Summer has just begun, Brooke's clothing line is taking off, and Sam is happy. Julian has returned to Europe, but will be back at the end of summer, and he has plans of opening a new company in Tree Hill. Life is good, but nothing ever stays good. This is the story of Sam's 16th summer, the summer she'll never forget.

**Chapter 1 – The Party**

"Someone has a birthday coming up." Brooke said as she flipped the calendar page from May to June. Sam shrugged. She had learned not to get excited about birthdays. She had never had a party, or at least not one that she could remember. She was used to celebrating alone, minus the years spent with Jack hanging around town. "Aren't you excited?" Brooke asked a smile wide enough for the both of them on her face.

"I don't know," Sam stood up from the table and brought her cereal bowl to the kitchen sink, "not really."

"But, it's your 16th birthday," Brooke turned towards the teen, "we have to have a party." She smiled, but Sam grimaced. Secretly though, Sam was as excited as Brooke. She loved the fact that Brooke wanted to do something special for her. "Plus, you get to get your license." Sam nodded, remembering Brooke's driving lessons a few months back.

"_Sam," Brooke nervously eyed the car ahead of them slowing down, "Sam," She had repeated herself when Sam chose to ignore her, "SAM!" She had yelled thinking Sam wasn't going to stop in time._

"_Oh my God!" Sam screamed as she slammed on the break and put the car in park. "You drive!" She said as she opened the door and slammed it before walking around the car to the passenger side. Brooke had no choice, but to take over driving._

_Over time, Brooke had learned to be more trusting, and the driving lessons had gone smoother. Sam had passed Driver's Education and was ready to be a licensed driver._

"Oh, please Sam, let me throw you a party." Brooke's begging brought Sam out of her thoughts.

"Fine," she relented, "you can throw me a party, but something small." Sam warned before heading back to her bedroom.

A week later:

The phone woke her up. Glancing at the clock she realized it was a little after 8. "Hello," Sam said, her voice muffled with sleep.

"Hey Sammy!" Julian seemed far more enthused than she did.

"What?" Telling by his voice he wasn't in trouble, and she could think of no other good reason he should be calling her at 8 in the morning. So, to say the least, she wasn't too happy.

He laughed, knowing he was annoying her as the seconds ticked on. "I need you to do me a favor." His voice seemed to turn more serious.

"Why don't you ask Brooke?" She asked, cranky for being awoken.

"She has that meeting in New York today."

"Oh, yeah." Sam said, remembering Brooke had an early morning flight to New York. She wouldn't be home until sometime in the evening. "Well, what do you want?" She asked him, wanting to get back to sleep.

"I need you to go out into the living room." He said sounding as though it was a top secret mission.

"What? Why?" She was getting more annoyed thinking he was playing some kind of joke.

"There's something out there that I need." He explained.

She sighed, "Fine." She wasn't happy about leaving her cozy bed, but she figured she'd make him happy.

"Nice hair." He said into the phone when she took her first step out of her door.

She sarcastically thanked him, before realizing he was supposed to be on the phone. She scanned the room and smiled when she saw him and Brooke standing there. His arms wide open. He laughed as she hugged him. "You didn't think I was going to miss your birthday, did you?"

That day was spent with Julian keeping Sam busy while Brooke finished planning the party. After asking Sam a few questions she had banished her from the party planning, wanting to surprise her. Sam didn't mind. She was happy Julian was home even if it was only for a few days.

The next day Sam awoke earlier than usual. She sat on her bed staring into the full length mirror on the back of her door. She smiled at the girl she saw staring back at her. A year ago she never thought that she'd be spending her next birthday with a famous fashion designer and a movie producer. Things seemed to be falling into place.

A soft knocked pulled Sam out of her thoughts, "Come in."

Brooke appeared in the open doorway, a smile plastered on her face. "Good morning, birthday girl!" She greeted before sitting down next to her on the bed. "Are you excited?" Sam nodded, though she was more nervous than anything. "It's okay to be nervous about your driving test." She reassured the teen before laughing at the memory of her own 16th birthday. "I hit a parked car during mine."

"Are you serious?" Sam asked, eyes wide with shock, "Did you get your license?"

"My dad paid the guy off." Brooke shrugged as if it was no big deal. Sam shook her head in disbelief. "What? I know how to drive now." She protested, but Sam laughed.

"And, I let you teach me how to drive?" Sam said with mock anger.

"Oh, shut up." Brooke said tossing a pillow at her before changing to a more serious voice. "I do want to talk to you, though, about driving." Sam looked at her with annoyed eyes, but Brooke ignored it. "Driving is a privilege, and I want you to treat it like that." She explained. She had planned a long lecture out, but seeing Sam she knew it would never fly plus it was her birthday. "I trust you, Sam. Don't make me regret it. Just promise me you'll be careful." She decided to end it with that because she really did trust Sam to know not to be stupid while driving.

After Sam promised to always be careful while driving her and Brooke headed to the DMV. Sam was going to get her license and then they were going to go out for lunch. Her party was planned for this evening.

"I passed!" Sam practically jumped out of the car as she parked outside the DMV, but she quickly gathered her composure, trying to look as if it was no big deal. Brooke, who seemed just as excited, let out a squeal.

Sam sat at the table staring at her newly acquired license. The picture wasn't too bad, considering Brooke had been making goofy faces at her. "So," Brooke said sliding back into her seat, "are you excited about your party?"

Sam nodded. She was excited. She didn't have a lot of friends so she suspected it would just be the regular group in attendance, but she didn't really care. She'd rather be around people who loved her than a bunch of fake kids.

Later, Sam sat in the living room. Julian, who had mysteriously been absent all day, had just returned home. He was getting ready, and he and Sam were going to meet Brooke at the party. She had left to go finish setting up. "Are you ready?" His trademark smile appeared before her, and she jumped off of the stool she was sitting on.

There weren't many people at the party, mostly just the regular group, but what mattered to Sam is that everyone there wanted to be there, wanted to celebrate with her. "Thank you, so much." She whispered to Brooke after the cake had been served.

Brooke smiled, noticing the tears in the girl's eyes. She pulled her in for a hug, "Oh, honey you don't have to thank me." She rubbed her back, "You deserve this." She pulled away, but made eye contact to ensure Sam understood the words she had spoken. " We haven't even gotten to the best part yet, presents."

Sam hadn't even thought about presents. She had thought the party was her present. Brooke grabbed her hand, and pulled her to the center of the room. She sat her on a chair, and announced "Present time!" for all to hear.

The first gift she opened was from Jamie. It was a hand drawn picture of him and Sam. "That's you," he pointed out the bigger figure on the page, "and that's me." Sam bent down and hugged the little boy as she thanked him for the gift.

From Haley and Nathan she received a leather bound notebook to record her stories. Peyton and Lucas bought her a couple of iTunes Gift Cards and a new Green Day t-shirt. She thanked everyone for their gifts, and then turned to Brooke to thank her for the party.

"You don't think that the party was your gift, do you?" Brooke asked with a coy smile.

"Brooke, you've done so much." Sam almost felt guilty for all that Brooke had done for her, especially after she had left her for Rebecca. But, Brooke just shook her head, and explained that Sam was her daughter, and every daughter deserved a party and a gift on their 16th birthday. Her words brought tears to Sam's eyes, but Brooke hugged them away, and presented her with a small box. Sam quickly tore the blue and white paper, and lifted the lid. Inside was a small keychain, a silver heart. It was engraved with her name. "Thanks, Brooke." She smiled rubbing her fingers over the engraving.

"Would you like something to put on that key chain?" Samantha obliviously, pulled out her house key smiling. "I was thinking something more along the lines to the keys to your new car." She said simply as though it was no big deal.

Sam looked up, shocked. "Are you serious?" She stammered through the words. No one had ever done anything like this for her, ever. Brooke nodded with a smile and walked with her daughter towards the door. Outside sat a brand new Ford Focus, a red bow on top.

**A/N: So there you have it! There wasn't much to this chapter. I just wanted to establish the strong relationship between Sam and Brooke. It's just a fluff introduction to the story. There will be a lot of drama, fights and craziness in the following chapters. If you want more, you know what to do!!!**


	2. The Visitor

**Chapter 2 – The Visitor**

It was later, Sam lay in her bed; the excitement of the night keeping her awake. Smiling she shut the book she was reading, and rolled over to turn off her lamp, but a knock at the window stopped her. Smiling at the face through the glass she quickly opened the window. "What are you doing here?" She whispered.

"You didn't think I'd forget your birthday?" Jack said as he climbed through the window like he was an expert.

She smiled as she hugged her long-time friend. "I've miss you."

"I've missed you too." He said, and she could tell in an instant that he missed her more than she had missed him; not that she didn't miss him with all her heart, it was just that she was her in Tree Hill with a family and people who loved her. Jack had been God knows where, all alone, probably doing everything he could to survive.

They sat on her bed, whispering so Brooke wouldn't find out that she was breaking the strict "No boys in the bedroom rule" even though Julian was in her room as they spoke. Jack brought Sam up to speed on his life, which wasn't much. He had been traveling around, sleeping wherever he could, and stealing whatever he could. It was a life that Sam remembered far too well.

His whispers made her ashamed to tell of the party Brooke had thrown for her; mostly because of the gift she had received. But, she worked up the courage, and Jack seemed genuinely happy for her. "I brought you a gift too." He smiled as he started scrounging around his beat up duffle bag, and pulled out a bottle of vodka. She smiled at him, but her smile wasn't one filled with the enthusiasm it once was when Jack had scored a bottle, instead it was a smile that hid her apprehension.

Jack picked up on the tension. He questioned her with his eyes, and then apologized. "I just thought." He began to explain, but she stopped him by grabbing the bottle and taking a quick swig. The burn made her cough. "Amateur." He scoffed as he too took a quick swig.

An hour later the bottle was almost gone, and they were completely gone. They had managed to climb out of her window before they became too drunk and loud so they wouldn't wake Brooke and Julian up. Jack was attempting to climb the tree in the front yard, and after his umpteenth time of falling he spotted Sam's new car. "We should go for a ride!" He said breaking into a run towards it, and then tripping.

Sam laughed. "I don't know." She said helping him up. "I don't think that's a good idea." But, Jack knew how to convince Sam into anything especially when she was intoxicated, and before she knew it she was digging around in her purse for the keys.

She managed to open the doors, fasten her seat belt, and start the car, but as she fumbled with the headlights the front door opened. "Oh, shit." Jack muttered as he saw the faces of Brooke and Julian blinded by the lights Sam had finally managed to turn on.

"What?" Sam asked, looking towards him, not noticing the two who were now headed towards the car. Jack didn't have to explain because a knock came to the window. Sam turned around, and then uttered the same words Jack had.

"What should we do?" She whispered to Jack as though they had another option besides opening the doors and facing their doom. But, Brooke made it simple for the two of them. She opened the door and stared at the newly 16 year old.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Sam smiled before answering sweetly, "Jack came to visit, and we were going to go for a drive."

Brooke didn't really listen to her answer. The stench of vodka had reached her nose, and her anger had turned to infuriation. "Get out." She whispered because she was afraid she'd lose control and start screaming in the front yard.

Sam did as she was told, but kept her head low, avoiding eye contact at all costs. Brooke ordered the two of them into the living room, but when she got them in there she decided she was too angry to speak. She glared at Samantha, and ignored Jack's protests that it was all his fault, but she didn't say a word. "I can't believe this." She said quietly before walking off to bed leaving Julian staring at the two teenagers.

"She hates me." Sam said beginning to sob.

"Sam," Julian spoke for the first time, "she doesn't hate you. She's just really," he looked towards the closed bedroom door as though he could read the word he was looking for, "really pissed off right now." He explained. "And she has every right to be." He added with more of a fatherly tone.

"Now, I think it's time you get to bed." He told her as he went to the linen closet to pull out pillows and blankets for Jack. "Jack can sleep on the couch." Sam nodded and stood up to follow his request, but before she did she turned towards Jack.

She didn't have to ask the question. He knew what she was thinking. "I'm not going anywhere." He whispered, and he meant it. He couldn't leave Sam to face Brooke alone. It was mostly his fault, and he wasn't about to let her take the fall.

The drunken teenagers fell asleep quickly, the bottle of vodka they almost polished off was their lullaby. In the morning, Brooke awoke earlier than normal. She hadn't been able to sleep well. "You okay?" Julian said, his voice muffled from the pillow.

"I can't believe her." She was almost inaudible, but Julian heard her words. He sighed and sat up.

"She's a teenager. They make mistakes." He tried to explain, but Brooke shook her head.

"No, she knows better. We just had this discussion." She didn't think that being a teenager was a very good excuse, and it sure as hell was not going to get Sam off the hook.

Julian sighed. Brooke's anger was justified, and he knew it. He was angry too. "Well, what are we going to do?" The word 'we' made Brooke elated, but the feelings were hidden behind her anger.

The two of them decided to let the drunks sleep it off a bit longer. But, when they heard hushed voices they decided to head out. Sam and Jack where sitting on the couch, probably trying to figure out their story, but they knew they didn't have a chance in hell in getting out of trouble.

"Good morning." Brooke's voice dripped with sarcasm as she headed towards the fridge for a bottle of water. Sam and Jack chose not to reply. There was nothing they could really say. Brooke eyed the two of them as Julian started a pot of coffee. She was kind of pissed they didn't have massive hangovers, but then again at 16 she could drink like that too, and wake up the next morning no worse.

"So, who wants to start." The four of them were sitting at the table. Brooke and Julian verse the two teenagers. Sam who had yet to make eye contact kept quiet.

"It was all my fault." Jack tried again. "I take full blame." His usual shyness and cowardice was replaced with confidence.

"Somehow, I don't think you forced my daughter into drinking, and I don't think you made her decide to drive." Brooke said to him, but kept her stare on Sam.

"Well," Jack was losing some of his confidence, "it was my idea." He explained.

"She's a big girl." Brooke retorted. "She makes her own decisions."

The four of them sat in silence then. Jack had no reply, and Sam was too scared to open her mouth. Julian decided it was time for him to speak. "Start at the beginning." He said calmly. Jack explained how he had brought the bottle, and how he had cajoled Sam into drinking and taking the drive.

Brooke had heard enough. "Samantha," it was the first time she had directed the conversation towards her, "I want to speak to you." She didn't wait for a reply. She stood up and headed towards Sam's bedroom. She didn't turn around to make sure Sam followed her, but she knew that she would.

Julian and Jack where left alone. "I'm really sorry." Jack said, knowing his apology wouldn't matter.

Julian sighed. "I know." And he did know, but it didn't stop the fact that it had happened. "But, Jack," he began, making sure his tone didn't sound too preachy, "that was an incredibly stupid idea. If Brooke and I hadn't found you, who knows what would have happened." He was keeping his voice calm.

Jack nodded, "I know." Julian didn't speak, instead he waited for Jack to explain. "I wasn't even going to offer it to her at first, but" he paused before continuing, not sure if he wanted reveal his reasons, but he trusted Julian and so he continued. "After she told me about the party and the present I just didn't know how else to relate to her. I thought that it would be like old times." He knew it sounded dumb, but to him it had made sense. Julian nodded. "The car thing was just me being dumb."

Julian sighed, "Well, you got one thing right: you were being dumb. As for the whole, not being able to relate to Sam well that's pretty dumb too." Julian smiled. "Sam's your friend, no matter what." Jack nodded, not really accepting the words out of his mouth. "You know, you could have it too." Julian said after a moment.

Jack looked up, and questioned Julian with his eyes. "This," Julian waved his hands around, "the house, the family." He explained.

Sam followed Brooke into the bedroom. "Sit." Brooke ordered as she shut the door. "Look at me." Brooke's voice relented a little, and Sam worked up the courage to face her. "What the _hell_ were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry." Sam offered, but Brooke just shook her head.

"We just talked about you and driving." Brooke said, her anger was gone, but disappointment had replaced it.

Sam would rather have anger. "I'm sorry. Please, just take the car back. Do whatever you want!" She begged as tears started to flow.

"No," Brooke laughed, "I'm not letting you off that easy. That car is going to sit in the driveway, where you can see it every day." She stared at Sam, "But you won't be driving it." She explained as she held out her hand. "Give me your license and your keys."

**A/N: There's chapter 2. How are you guys liking it? I know there was more Julian and Jack than Brooke and Sam, but Julian is heading back to Europe in the next chapter and Jack will be moving on soon too. So the rest of the story will be mostly Sam and Brooke.**


	3. The Talk

**Chapter 3 – The Talk**

The next day the three of them drove to the airport. Brooke hadn't spoken to Sam since she took her keys and license away, and Sam had avoided contact with her at all costs. Julian didn't want to go, especially considering the situation, but he had to, and Brooke understood.

On a happier note, Brooke and Julian convinced Jack to turn himself into social services. He was moving into a foster home in Charlotte in a few days. He and Sam both approved of the parents, and they both hoped for the best.

Brooke and Sam walked with Julian until security wouldn't let them go any farther. "I guess this is it." He smiled laying his book bag down. Brooke's eyes filled with tears, but he quickly kissed them away. "I'll be back before you know it." He whispered to you before pulling away. "And you," he turned towards the younger girl, "better stay out of trouble." He warned, trying to be parental, but failing hard core.

"I will." She said quietly, still not feeling like herself. She glanced towards Brooke who was looking at her feet.

"It'll be okay." He promised. "Now give me a hug." The two girls watched as he walked away. "I love you!" He called to Brooke. "Be good, Samson!" He added before he turned to head through the metal detector.

Brooke didn't speak to her on the way to the car. She didn't speak to her as she started the car, or while she maneuvered her way out of the parking lot. She didn't speak until they were seated at a diner, and their food ordered.

"I'm really disappointed in you." Her words were low, but Sam heard her clearly.

"I know."

"No," Brooke's voice was rising, "I don't think you do know. Remember when I came to talk to you about driving, and you groaned." Sam nodded knowing Brooke was getting angrier as the conversation continued. "Well, I trusted you Samantha, I thought you would be smart, but obviously I was wrong." She was quiet then, letting the words sink in.

"I'm sorry." Sam offered to deaf ears.

"Driving is a privilege." Brooke began again, "A privilege that can, and as you know, will be taken away if you abuse it." Brooke wasn't trying to hide her anger from Sam. "So, as you know you've lost your license and your keys, but if I ever decide to give them back to you I want to be clear on the rules." Brooke calmed down as the waitress placed their food in front of them. "First, drinking and driving is absolutely forbidden."

"It won't happen again." Sam was serious. She wasn't going to go down this road again.

"I mean it Sam. That includes driving with someone else who has been drinking. It's stupid and it's dangerous." She waited for Sam to agree before adding, "If you ever find yourself in a situation like that I want you to call me. No questions asked."

"I will." She promised, and Brooke hoped that she would.

"Rule number two, don't do anything else stupid or illegal while driving. Including speeding, not wearing your seat belt," and the conversation continued. Brooke went over every rule she could think of, and let Samantha know that each rule would be strictly enforced when and if she ever got her license back.

Finally, Brooke ran out of rules and the two fell into an uncomfortable silence both pretending to be more interested in their food than anything else. Finally, Brooke decided to speak. "Samantha," her voice was softer than it had been since the incident, and Sam looked up relieved, "do you understand why I'm so angry?"

Sam nodded, but Brooke's eyes told her to continue. "It was stupid." Sam was at a lost for words.

Brooke sighed, "Yes, it was, but the reason I am so angry is because it was a decision that put your life at risk, and every other person on the streets too." Brooke stared into her eyes, making sure her words were clicking.

"I know." Sam said quietly.

"Then why did you do it? Why did you drink, and why did you try to drive?" It was a simple, honest question, and yet, Sam found it hard to find the words to answer it.

"I don't know." She offered more to fill the silence, and give her some more time to think of a viable answer. "I guess I was afraid if I didn't Jack wouldn't stay." Her words were quiet and sincere.

"Sam," Brooke hooked a finger under her chin and pulled her face up, "a true friend is your friend because of who you are, and if they want you to change the person you are inside then they're not really your friend."

Sam nodded. She had heard it before, and she knew on some level it was true, but she couldn't help but feel that her and Jack were becoming less connected as her life dramatically changed from what it once was.

Brooke stared at the girl, and knew that there was more meaning to her words then she had previously let on, but she had learned that Sam would tell her when she felt like it. She didn't push. Instead she continued with her lecture. "Samantha, I want to be able to trust you." The words brought Sam's gaze back to her. "I really do, but when you make poor decisions it makes it really hard to." Brooke was calm. The anger was mostly gone. She was disappointed, but glad that Sam was at least remorseful. "You're grounded."

"For the summer?" Sam had figured she be grounded, but she wanted to confirm the length.

"Well, I was thinking more along the lines of three weeks." She explained, "But, if you rather spend the summer being---"

"Three weeks is fine." Sam quickly interrupted, and the two laugh together, breaking the tension that had come between them.

"Three weeks, you will go nowhere but to the shop for work, no computer or cell phone." Brooke explained the regulations. "And, each week I want you to research a minimum of three articles that deal with drunk driving and write a discussion of them. " She wanted Sam to take something more than if you drink and drive you'll get grounded. She wanted to see that there are consequences for your actions, and she hoped this would help. "For that you can use the computer, but I'll supervise."

Sam nodded. She felt like she was getting off pretty easy, but she wasn't going to argue. "Am I going to get my license back?" She didn't mention the car. She didn't want to push her luck.

Brooke nodded, "You will get your license and the car back when you prove to me you're trustworthy and responsible." Sam nodded, but she wasn't sure if she'd ever be able to prove that to her.

The weeks of Samantha's punishment seemed to fly by. She wasn't allowed much freedom, but the little she was allowed was greatly appreciated. She actually enjoyed working at the shop. It got her out of the house, and sometimes Brooke would even let her walk home.

Things in the shop were good too. The new line was a success, and business was booming. Enough that Brooke decided they needed some part-time help. She put the sign in the window about a week into Sam's grounding.

Sam was the only one in the store when he came in. Brooke had run to the bank, and Millie had the day off. She was trying to figure out Brooke's design for the display window. It didn't make much sense, and you could by her face that she was utterly confused. "Need some help."

"Oh my god!" She said, not realizing he had entered the store. "You scared me."

"Sorry," He laughed, and she noticed his baby blue eyes glimmering in the afternoon sunshine, "you looked confused."She didn't respond at first as she was lost in his eyes. The rest of his face wasn't so bad either. "Um, hello?"

"Oh," She pulled herself out of the trance, "sorry." She laughed nervously. She sounded like an idiot, but he didn't seem to notice.

"I'm here to apply for the job." He said after a moment of awkward silence.

**A/N: Thanks so much for the awesome reviews! I hope you guys like the new chapter, let me know what you think. **


	4. Jordan

Chapter 4 – Jordan

**A/N: It's been awhile… but, I plan on finishing this story up. Here's Chapter 4. Not much happens, but it's setting the scene for later chapters. Enjoy!**

Sam couldn't seem to get her mouth to cooperate with her brain; it must have been his dimples. But fortunately for her, Brooke entered just in time to save the two teens from another uncomfortable silence. "Can I help you?" Brooke smiled at the young man standing in front of her.

"Um, yeah," it took a moment for the boy to collect his thoughts "I was wondering if I could apply for the job." He said directing his attention to the older of the two women.

Brooke hired the boy, whose name was Jordan. He was new to town, and Brooke figured he'd bring some masculinity to the shop which would definitely be important since she was considering a new male line. He was to start the next day. Brooke was running to Charleston in the afternoon, so it would leave the two teens to run the shop. It was sort of a test for Sam. Her grounding was near completion, and Brooke wanted to see if she could trust the teen once again.

"I'll be back by 9." Brooke said grabbing her purse from the back room. "So, when Jordan gets here show him the basics." She looked at Sam to make sure she understood her duties. Sam nodded. "Then straight home," Brooke added with a stern voice, "you're still grounded."

"I know." The annoyance was evident in Sam's voice.

Brooke smiled, "I know you know." She kissed the teen's forehead. "I'll see you tonight. Behave." With that she was gone.

Jordan arrived 20 minutes early, dressed in a shirt and tie. "Why are you wearing that?" The awkwardness from their previous encounter was forgotten by Samantha's bluntness.

Jordan was a taken back by her comment, "I don't know…" he blushed, "it's a top end retail store. I figured I should look nice."

Sam smiled showing him she was kidding, "Well, Brooke'll be happy. She's lucky if I don't show up in pajama pants."

Surprisingly, the next few hours were spent being very professional. Sam showed him around the shop, how to run the register, and all that fun stuff. It wasn't until about 3 that the two of them had anytime to socialize.

"Now we just wait." Sam said sitting on one of the couches. "Since it's Tuesday we probably won't be too busy." She explained.

"So," Jordan stood near the door surveying the street outside, "what do people do for fun around here?"

Sam laughed, "Well, I don't do anything, since I'm currently grounded." She explained as she walked over to him.

"Oooh, a bad girl?" He teased, a smirk creeping across his face.

She shrugged, "I messed up, and Brooke grounded me." She said simply, not wanting to agree or disagree to his accusation.

"Wait, Brooke as in Brooke, Brooke?" He questioned. "Because she looks way too young to be your mom."

"Yes that Brooke. I'm adopted." Sam explained, hoping he wouldn't press for more details, which he didn't. He just nodded before moving on to another subject.

The two got to know each other, or rather Sam got to know Jordan, in the few hours they had before the shop closed. Jordan had just moved to Tree Hill with his mom and younger brother. His mom was going to start as a teacher at Tree Hill High in the fall. His brother, Alex, was Jamie's age. Jordan wasn't too excited about the move, being from Charleston, but he seemed very supportive of his mother. She had been a stay-at-home mom since Jordan was born, but last year she had walked in on Jordan's dad in bed with another woman. She went back to school, and finished her degree, and now they were in Tree Hill. Jordan seemed proud of her accomplishments. Sam couldn't help but feel attracted to this quality. He seemed like a genuinely good guy, something she wasn't very used to.

At 6, Sam showed Jordan the procedure's for closing. "So," he said as she locked the door, "would you like to get dinner with me?"

Her heart was screaming yes, but her brain told her no. "I'm grounded." She explained, and before he could protest she added, "Brooke has like psychic powers. She would find out and then I'll be grounded for the entire summer, and then I won't be able to hang out with you except at work."

"Who said I was going to give you another chance?" He teased, but the smile in his eyes told him that he was only joking, and that he understood.

The two separated and Sam headed home. The second she walked in the door the phone rang. It was Brooke, making sure she was home. Sam smiled; glad she had denied Jordan's invitation.

"So," Brooke said as she passed the milk to Sam. It was two days later, Sam's last day of being grounded.

"So what?" Sam was her usual cheery self. She wasn't very happy about being up this early, but Brooke needed her to come in and help with inventory.

Brooke ignored the tone. "Today is the last day of your grounding." Sam had almost forgotten. She hadn't left the house since she worked with Jordan the other day. She had kept herself busy thinking about the dark haired boy. "Do you think you've learned your lesson?" Sam nodded as Brooke studied her face to make sure she was being honest. "Alright then," Brooke stood up, and opened the drawer, grabbing Sam's car keys. "Here you go." She tossed the keys to the girl.

"For real?" Sam questioned. She figured she wouldn't be getting her car back for a long time. Brooke nodded.

Her shift at the store went quickly. Jordan had come in at noon, but she was so busy that the two hadn't had time to talk. "You still grounded?" His sudden appearance made her jump.

"You really need to stop doing that." Her mock anger mad him laugh.

"Well, are you?"

"Yeah," she couldn't help but smile at the disappointment on his face, "but today's my last day."

"You think you could maybe get out of it?"

"Get out of what?" Brooke made her presence known to her two employees. She wasn't exactly sure what she had broken up, and she wondered if she should be concerned. Sam laughed at Jordan's scared expression. He slowly turned to face his boss. "Get out of what?" Brooke asked again, this time raising an eyebrow.

Even though Sam was enjoying seeing Jordan squirm she decided to come to his rescue. "He wanted to know if I was still grounded, and I told him it was my last day." Sam explained.

"So," Brooke turned her full attention to the boy, "you wanted my foster daughter to ditch out on her punishment?" Jordan gulped, but Sam knew that Brooke was only messing with him.

"Brooke, you're scaring him."

Brooke smiled which put the boy at ease. "Go on, get out of her." Brooke told the two, but the both of them stood frozen in their spots, afraid to move in case it was a joke. "Go on!" Brooke laughed, "before I change my mind."

They didn't have to be told again. Together, they walked into the warm summer air.

**A/N: So what'd you think? Let me know!**


End file.
